Mobile devices are used by nearly every adult in the United States and carried about their persons at nearly all times. The capabilities and functionality of mobile devices continue to expand as processor power of the devices increases and as wireless bandwidth likewise continues to increase. Software applications and hardware capabilities of mobile devices are beginning to support electronic payment scenarios, such that under some circumstances the mobile device may conduct an electronic payment transaction with a point-of-sale terminal and/or with a near field communication station such as a transit system entrance turnstile.